The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1's movie spoof of The Lego Movie. Cast * Abraham Lincoln - Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Alfie the Apprentice - Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) * Alien Clinger - Goliath Bird-Eater (Theraphosa blondi) * Aquaman - Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) * Artist - Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * Bad Cop/Good Cop - Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Bandito - Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Barry - Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Batman/Bruce Wayne - Large Flying Fox (Pteropus vampyrus) * Benny - Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) * Blacktron Fan - House Sparrow (Passer domesticus) * Blaze Firefighter - California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Boy - American Black Bear Cub (Ursus americanus) * C-3PO - Black Leopard (Panthera pardus) * Calamity Drone - Marabou Stork (Leptoprilos crumeniferus) * Cardio Carrie - Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Cats - European Wildcats (Felis silvestris silvestris) * Cavalry - House Mouse (Mus musculus) * Chewbacca - Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horriblis) * Chickens - Helmeted Guineafowls (Numida meleagris) * Chris Miller - American White Pelican (Pelecanus erythrorhynchos) * Circus Clown - Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) * Conductor Charlie - Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) * Construction workers - Meerkats (Suricata suricatta) and Warthogs (Phacochoerus africanus) * Cowboy 1 - American Bison (Bison bison) * Cowboy 2 - Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) * Cowboy 3 - Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) * Cowboy Harry - Bobcat (Lynx rufus) * Crash Dummy - Norway Lemming (Lemmus lemmus) * Deep Sea Diver - Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) * Demolition Guy - Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Deputron - Dhole (Cuon alpinus) * Disco Dude - Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Dr. McScrubs - North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) * Dragon - Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Duplo aliens - Tyrannosaurus, Carnotaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Brachiosaurus, Iguanodon, Velociraptor, Pteranodon, Ankylosaurus, Styracosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Parasaurolophus and Struthiomimus * Egyptian Queen - Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) * El Macho Wrestler - Gaur (Bos gaurus) * Emmet Brickowski - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) and Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Executive Ellen - Snowshoe Hare (Lepus americanus) * Exogorth - Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) * Fabu-Fan - Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) * Finn - Himself * Finn's sister - Herself * Flash - Rufous Sengi (Elephantulus rufescens) * Forestman - Culpeo (Lycalopex culpaeus) * Frank the Foreman - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Gail - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Gandalf - Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) * Garbage Man Dan - Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * Garbage Man Grant - Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * Ghost - Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) * Giant Snail - Garden Snail (Helix aspersa) * Girl - Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) * Gordon Zola - Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) * Green Lantern - Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) * Green Ninja - Ocelot (Leopardus paradalis) * Han Solo - Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) * Hank Haystack - Border Collie (Canis lupus familiaris) * Hazmat Guy - Ruppell's Griffon Vulture (Gyps ruppellii) * Horses - Przewalski's Horses (Equus ferus przewalskii) * Ice Cream Jo - Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) * Ice Cream Mike - Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) * Island Warrior - Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Johnny Thunder - Tufted Capuchin (Cebus apella) * Kebab Bob - Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) * Knight - Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * Lady Robot - Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) * Larry - Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) * Lando Calrissian - Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Lizard Man - Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Lord Business - Lion (Panthera leo) * Ma Cop - Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Magician - Jackson's Chameleon (Chamaeleo jacksonii) * Marsha Queen of the Mermaids - Bottlenose Dolphin (genus Tursiops) * Medusa - Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) * MetalBeard - Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) * Mia - Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) * Michelangelo Buonarroti - Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) * Michelangelo - Red-Eared Slider (Trachemys scripta elegans) * Micromanagers - Grey Wolves (Canis lupus) * Milhouse - Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) * Mime - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Mrs. Scratchen-Post - Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) * Mummy - Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) * NBA Player 1 - Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) * NBA Player 2 - Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) * Nya - North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) * Odd Ollie - Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Pa Cop - Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Panda Guy - Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Phil Lord - Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * Pigs - Wild Boars (Sus scrofa) * Pirate Boy - Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) * Pirate Captain - Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) * Pirate Girl - Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) * Plumber Joe - American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) * Policeman - German Shepherd (Canis lupus familiaris) * Professor Dumbledore - Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Prospector - Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) * Punk Rocker - Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) * Randy - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Rapper - Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) * Red Classic Spaceman - Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) * Ringmaster - Tiger (Panthera tigris) * Robo Crocodiles - Nile Crocodiles (Crocodylus niloticus) * Robo Demolitionists- Dingoes (Canis lupus dingo) * Robo Foreman - Wolverine (Gulo gulo) * Robo Feds - Fossas (Cryptoprocta ferox) * Robo Maid - Stoat (Mustela erminea) * Robo Marshall - Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) * Robo Pilots - Common Ravens (Corvus corax) and American Crows (Corvus brachyrhynchos) * Robo SWAT - Spotted Hyenas (Crocuta crocuta) * Robo Workers - Black-Backed Jackals (Canis mesomelas) * Rootbeer Belle - Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) * Saloon Waitress - Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) * Shaquille O'Neal - Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Sharks - Red-Bellied Piranhas (Pygocentrus nattereri) * Sheriff Not-a-robot - Cape Hunting Dog (Lycaon pictus) * Skeletrons - Lappet-Faced Vultures (Torgos tracheliotos) * Sleepyhead - Brown-Throated Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) * Snake Oiler - Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) * Speed Racer - Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Statue of Liberty - Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) * Sudds Backwash - Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) * Superman - Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) (with White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) as an extra) * Surfer - Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) * Surgeon - Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) * Swamp Creature - Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * Taco Tuesday Guy - Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) * The Man Upstairs - Himself * Toa Mata/Toa Nuva - Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros), Olive Baboon (Papio anubis), Gemsbok (Oryx gazella), Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis), Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) and Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) * Traffic Enforcer - Magnificent Riflebird (Ptiloris magnificus) * Tribal Chief - Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) * Trucker - White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) * Unikitty - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Vampire - Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) * Velma Staplebot - Common Genet (Genetta genetta) * Vitruvius - African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Wally - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * "Where are my Pants?" Guy - Ostrich (Struthio camelus) * White Classic Spaceman - Adelie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) * Wild Will - Elk (Cervus canadensis) * Wiley Fusebot - Coyote (Canis latrans) * William Shakespeare - Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * Witch - Serval (Leptailurus serval) * Wonder Woman - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Wyldstyle/Lucy - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Yeti - Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) * Zookeeper - African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) Gallery Meerkat (Animals).jpg Common warthog or warthog.jpg Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:NatureRules1 Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof